Cupid and Mavis
by Kaichoulover
Summary: Natsu and Lucy took a mission that sent the whole guild into fun and mayhem but not only that it has made a real big difference. and why you ask how bout you find out yourself... (couples are in this story hints are: Jellal, Gray, Lyon, Juvia, Gajeel, Wendy and so on...)


The guild was rowdy as usual but Lyon and Jellal was at the guild they said they had free time (BTW Jellal is dressed as Mystogan) . Lucy was sitting on a stool and behind the counter where Mirajane works.

"Lucy!" Natsu said. Lucy sighed then said.

"Coming!" Lucy went to Natsu.

"Did you find a mission?" Lucy asked

"Yeah it says cupid arrows and it says here that you only need to find this guy's arrows then mail it to this address: 224#cupidloveat tenrou st."

"What kind of address is that?" Lucy asked. Natsu shrugged.

"Where do we find the arrows and what's the reward?" Lucy asked again. Natsu looked at the request paper and suddenly he couldn't find the reward.

"The reward was supposed to be 100,000 jewels but I can't find the reward here" Natsu said. Lucy looked at him, confused then a sweet boy's voice that sounded like a 6 year old said

"That's cause you I hid it" the voice said. Though no one knew where it came from.

"Awright enough playing lemme do this right now as my playful master asked" the voice said.

"Who are you?!" Lucy said. The whole guild looked at her like she was some crazy person then the voice chuckled.

"Silly Lucy only you and Natsu can hear me and even your little cat there can't hear me hihihihihihi but time for me to do my job cupid's the name by the way"

Suddenly Natsu fainted and Loke just appeared from nowhere.

"Lucy I felt trouble and I-"he was cut off when he also fainted then Lucy also fainted. The guild went to them and called master.

Suddenly Mystogan, Erza, Juvia, Wendy, Romeo, Levy, Gajeel, Gray and Lyon fainted.

**-Later**

Everyone who fainted was in the infirmary and the guild was worried sick. Makrov was in his office thinking what could have caused this.

"Yo master" the same sweet boy's voice said.

"Cupid?" Makarov asked. Then there was light that surrounded Makarov's office then it faded away.

"Mavis sent me" a boy said. He had a hairstyle like Gray's but more wavy and it was blonde. He wore a white shirt that has a heart on the middle, has angel wings and he wore blue jeans. The boy was barefoot and he looked liked a 6 year old. He also had a pink bow on his right hand and a bottle of pink glitter on his left.

"Why cupid?" Makarov asked

"Oh come on master don't you want some fun here in the guild it'll be interesting" Cupid said joyfully

"Hmm.. but how long will the effects last?" Makarov asked

"Bout 24 hours" Cupid said smiling. Makarov sighed

"Lemme guess love triangles" Makarov said. Cupid smiled at him

"Only 2 master" Cupid said. Makarov sighed

"Alright alright but just this once" Makarov said though in the insides he was very excited about this.

**-Infirmary**

Lucy woke up groaning then she saw Loke and Natsu staring at her on their beds. She then sat up and somehow she felt like she was having mixed feelings.

"Lo-ke, Nat-su" She said. Making Natsu and Lok got up from their beds and then both came to her.

"Yes my beloved princess?" Loke said.

"Shut up Loke everyone knows Lucy likes me even Happy says it" Natsu said they then started growling at each other and Lucy was totally starting to get confused.

Juvia then got up and she also had mixed feelings with Lyon and Gray. It's as if she doesn't love Gray wholeheartedly anymore. Soon everyone got up feeling terribly confused about heir new feelings.

Mirajane then walked inside the infirmary and said

"Oh my". She saw Gray and Leon fighting to win Juvia's heart while Juvia has mixed feelings. Loke kept kissing Lucy's hand and Natsu was hugging her but once in a while they'd both stop what they're doing and argue with each other. Jellal and Erza was (oh my) about to kiss (about to) Gajeel and Levy was hugging and saying words like I love you to each other and Wendy and Romeo has some sort of puppy love going on.

**-Makarov's office**

"Wait so your arrow was supposed to make Lyon dislike Juvia and Juvia would love Lyon and Gray was gonna fall in love with Juvia?" Makarov asked.

Cupid nodded "It only didn't work cause Juvia's feelings were so strong that she was also inlove with Gray but if I made Lyon not fall for her that wouldn't be interesting" Cupid said. Makarov nodded.

"Well master shall we see what's going on outside?" Cupid asked and again Makarov nodded and murmured "my, this will be a long day".

**-Guild hall**

Loke was about to steal Lucy's first kiss when Natsu kicked him and sent him flying away. Natsu then grabbed Lucy and pulled her to a kiss though it didn't happen because Loke punched him. Lucy was just dumbfounded.

Lyon was pulling Juvia's right hand while Gray pulling the other, in short they have a tug of war.

Jellal kissed Erza's cheek and then her hand then her neck then finally her lips (he's no longer in disguise as soon as he woke up) making the whole guild say "WAHH!" or "OOOOOHH".

Wendy and Romeo were holding hands while saying I love you to each other.

Gajeel and Levy were kissing making Jet and Droy heartbroken. But little did they know Mira and Master (who just came out), grinning and smiling was taking a video.

"Master so who is this cupid friend of yours?" Mira asked.

"Well he's Mavis' friend and Mavis sent him here to _enlighten_ the guild" Master said, chuckling.

Suddenly Loke stood up from a table as if to announce something. He then took the blushing Lucy's hand and also made her stand up on the table. But Natsu kicked him making Lucy flew up a little bit but Natsu caught her and carried her bridal style.

"Good Lisanna isn't here and is on a job" one member said

"Yeah…. That would make things very complicated" another said.

Everyone then sweat dropped as things got worse. There were ice everywhere and Loke was aimlessly shooting beams of light and Natsu shooting fire. Erza got mad when the fights interfered her and Jellal 'kissing' so both of them joined.

Gajeel also joined in as they almost hit Levy while Wendy and Romeo was sipping on a chocolate milk shake with 2 straws and one drink.

Lucy then got hit by ice making Loke and Natsu hit Gray and Lyon. Makarov tried to lessen the fight but love is just really strong.

**-12 hours later**

"CUPID!" Makarov shouted. Luckily he wasn't heard. Cupid then went to Makarov who was sitting at a stool.

"But master it's only been 12 hours" Cupid said sheepily.

"I DON'T CARE BECAUSE AT THIS RATE THE GUILD WILL BE DESTROYED!" Makarov shouted. Cupid then nodded and everyone who were in the spell just fainted. Cupid did a salute sign which means he'll be leaving.

Makarov smiled at him then he disappeared. Makarov sighed 'what am I gonna go with you' Makarov thought

**-Later, Infirmary**

Everyone woke up feeling dizzy. They looked around and tried to remember what happened and all of them were groaning and moaning. Mira then came in the room.

"Ah, you're awake" she said with a smirk on her face she then took some kind of microchip from her pocket and then used dome type of magic and instantly there was a screen.

"You might want to see this" she said, leaving the room with a mischievous look on her face.

The screen then flickered and it showed Lucy with Loke and Natsu.

"What?" Lucy said.

"Hmmm?" Natsu said

"I-I-I re-re-remember now" Loke said. Loke scratched his head and waved goodbye but before Lucy could say anything and she thought for a second there Loke blushed but he disappeared and now Lucy turned to the screen.

"No freakin way" Lucy said as she saw what was happening there at the screen. She immediately blushed and so did Natsu. Then there was a voice that spoke it seems it was Mira's

"Alright, up next" it said "Jellal and Erza!"

BOOM wowee. Erza has never been so embarrassed in her life. She saw her and Jellal kissing. Then she turned to Jellal who was now unconscious and was having a serious case of nose bleed. Everyone blushed as they saw the scene.

"I'm gonna kill Mira!" Erza said. Jellal was still unconscious and he was really dizzy. Then the next scene was Gray, Lyon and Juvia. Juvia was really pleased what she saw.

"Gray sama!" Juvia said. She got up from her bed and hugged Gray who was now blushing, realizing what he had gone through. Lyon then was enraged and was starting to cry (but he wouldn't do that now would he?).

Next was Gajeel and Levy. Juvia stopped hugging Gray cause he was running out of breath so she just sat there waiting for Gray to recover. Anyways…..

"WHAT THE HELL" Gajeel said. Levy was murmuring some words which sounded like "Lucy help me" but it only said "LuggbsbjbCygjwngwbhgbbggwbbvlov".

Next are Romeo and Wendy. Before they knew it Wendy fainted and Romeo was blushing red. Then the show was done. Lucy looked dumbfounded she still stared at the flickering screen that said "The End" then she stood up from her bed and smacked her head on the wall real hard. She did this a couple of times.

"Uh…. Lucy what are you doing?" Natsu asked.

"Trying to (bam) for-(smack)- get what (pow) happened" Lucy who has now have a bleeding forehead said.

"AH! Good idea Lucy!" Erza said as she stood up and also did what Lucy was doing.

Both girls then stopped when they started to faint. Natsu caught Lucy and Jellal who has just recovered caught Erza. Both boys sighed. Everyone who recovered sighed.

**-5 months later, Lucy's apartment**

"Quick Natsu! We'll miss Erza and Jellal's wedding" Lucy said.

"I know! I know!" Natsu said.

Natsu was now wearing a black tux and Lucy was wearing a white strapless and sleeveless plain gown that is feet length. Her hair was tied into a bun.

(Just to make things clear)

Today is Erza and Jellal's wedding. Gajeel and Levy is engaged and so is Natsu and Lucy while Gray and Juvia is dating Wendy and Romeo are very close friends but they're not dating (yet)

(Back to story)

**-Church**

Erza was walking towards Jellal who was wearing a black tux but more fancy than Natsu's.

Erza was absolutely beautiful she was wearing a veil that reaches her shoulders, her dress looked fancy it had a good design (can't describe) she was holding a bouquet of roses she also had white gloves that reaches to her elbows, silver sandals and her hair was laid down and combed neatly.

Jellal blushed slightly. And Wendy was behind Erza as a flower girl while Romeo was the ring bearer.

(Later)

The wedding was over and everyone (guild and other friends) went out the church and took a picture.

In the future everyone got married and had kids they grew old and had amazing adventures and it was all thanks to the work of Cupid and Mavis.


End file.
